vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Immortality Spell
This spell (called the Immortality Spell) is a ritual used to transform mortals into immortals. A variation of the spell has been used to turn mortals into vampires, and werewolves into hybrids. The original spell was invented by Silas and cast by Qetsiyah, and first used on both Silas and Amara, who became the world's first immortals. It was then modified and performed by Esther, 1,000 years later. Esther performed the spell at her husband Mikael's request, in order to protect her family from the werewolves in their village. Those humans who are made into vampires using this spell are immortal beings. History |-|The First Immortals= Silas wanted to live forever with his one true love, Amara. So, he manipulated Qetsiyah into believing that he loved her and wanted to marry her so that she would create a spell that would allow them to live forever. She created the spell in the form of an elixir, which was intended to be drunk by both Qetsiyah and Silas during their wedding. On the day of their wedding, Silas stole the elixir and used it to make himself and Amara, Qetsiyah's handmaiden, the first immortals. Infuriated by Silas and Amara's betrayal, Qetsiyah created a cure to reverse the immortality spell. Then, Qetsiyah confronted and desiccated Amara, before she faked Amara's death. She then confronted Silas with the cure, and lied that she killed Amara, in order to see if he would choose to take cure and be mortal with her for the rest of their lives. Silas was furious when he heard that she killed Amara, and when it became clear that he would not take the cure and be with her, Qetsiyah took drastic measures and entombed him on an island with the cure, in hopes that he would eventually take it, which would result in him becoming stuck on The Other Side. The Other Side was a supernatural purgatory that Qetsiyah created with the sole intention of trapping his soul when he died. However, out of love and devotion for Amara, he refused to take it and laid entombed for 2,000 years. |-|The Original Family= The Original Family is also known as the Mikaelson Family. They are known as the Original family because they were thought to be the first vampires ever made. Technically, they still are, because as Silas explained in I Know What You Did Last Summer, he is an immortal who happens to drink blood, not a vampire. The Original family has different characteristics than Silas; while the Originals have super-speed, super-strength, super-senses, and super-healing, Silas only has super-healing and his psychic abilities that allow him to read minds, compel people, and create illusions. The parents of the Original family are Esther and her husband Mikael. Esther and Mikael had their first child in Europe, but eventually lost him to a plague that struck their homeland. Fearing for the lives of their future children, the two relocated to the New World with Esther's mentor and close friend, Ayana, where they had more children. Their names are, from oldest to youngest; Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Ayana was told by the spirits of nature that there was a land with people that had been blessed with speed and strength, so they embarked there to start their family. During this time the Mikaelson family made peace with it's neighbors and they all lived together happily. The native people in this new country were werewolves. During a full moon, Niklaus and Henrik, who wanted to see the men turn into wolves, decided to go out at night to watch them transform, which was forbidden. One of the werewolves ultimately attacked and killed Henrik. Niklaus brought Henrik's body back to his mother, hoping she could use her magic to help heal him, but she was unable to do so. After losing Henrik, Esther and Mikael spoke with Ayana about a possible way of protecting their children from the werewolves. They wanted to protect what family they had left, but Ayana was not willing to perform the spell, as she believed it was an abomination of nature. This left Esther to do the spell by herself, at her husband's urging. Casters of the Immortality Spell The witches who have cast the immortality spell have all been extremely powerful witches, implying that this may be a spell requiring either dark magic, or, at the very least, a witch with an exceptional amount of power. Casters include: #Qetsiyah (presumed to be the first to create such a spell, who used it to create an elixir that was drunk by Silas and Amara) #Esther (used it to make her children into the first known vampires) #Esther (used to make Alaric into an Enhanced Original vampire) How The Spell Works/Spell's Performance |-|Works= After losing Henrik, Esther attempts a spell that will give her children the protection they need from the werewolves. Despite Ayana's protests, Esther uses a special spell that would give her children speed and strength beyond that of the werewolves. The spell involved the use of dark magic-- since the spell challenged the will of nature, spirit magic would not be valid. Esther used the blood of a Petrova Doppelgänger known as Tatia to bind the spell. She then called upon the sun for life, as well as the ancient White Oak Tree for immortality. She then gave her children wine laced with Tatia's blood. Mikael then thrust his sword through the hearts of his children. They children soon came back to life and completed their transition with the consumption of human blood from a servant girl. Soon after completing their transition into the vampires, the spirits of nature turned against them. The sun which was used in the spell could burn them. The herb vervain, which grew at the base of the White Oak Tree, could also burn them upon contact, and it could prevent them from compelling people. Furthermore, since the white oak tree was used in the spell to give them immortality, the wood from the white oak tree could kill the Originals if they were staked in the heart with it. It was also revealed shortly afterward that Niklaus was not Mikael's son. Esther had a secret affair with one of the villagers, who was a werewolf. When Niklaus killed his first human after feeding on them, he triggered the curse necessary to turn a human into a werewolf. This made Klaus into the first vampire-werewolf hybrid. This spell has been used a few times to date. It was first used two thousand years ago on Silas and Amara. A modified version of the spell was first used over a thousand years ago on Esther's children and her husband. A different modification of the spell was used again in 2010 on Alaric Saltzman. This means that the spell was used at least 3 times in history. |-|Alaric= Trivia *The different versions of the Immortality Spell was administered differently to its subjects. **Qetsiyah's version was an elixir that Silas and Amara drank. **Esther's versions required ingesting the blood of two Petrova Doppelgängers. *Esther is the only one that has been seen performing this spell so far. *Vampires created using this spell are virtually indestructible. While normal vampires can be killed by wood or a werewolf bite, among other things, those made into vampires through the use of the immortality spell cannot be killed by these means. *Vampires that are created using this spell seem to possess an ability that vampires turned through vampire blood do not possess. This is the ability to compel other vampires as is clearly demonstrated with the Original family. It is unclear whether Alaric could do this. *There is always a loop-hole for this spell. Though the spell grants immortality to the person made into a vampire using it, there is always a way to kill that entity. The Mikaelson family for example can be killed using wood from the White Oak Tree. Another example of this would be the death of Alaric Saltzman. Alaric was bound to Elena Gilbert and he died when she died. *The only people made into vampires with this spell are Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Mikael, and also Alaric. It was revealed in season 4 that a man named Silas, who was formerly a witch, became an Immortal using a different form of this spell. *Elijah mentions that Esther was not who turned them into monsters, but they themselves became the monsters. *This spell, like many others, is neutral. However, users or victims where the spells are applied, are the ones who decide what to do with the attributes or benefits. * It has been confirmed by Julie Plec that Esther did not create the spell, but merely used it. It has also been implied by Julie that it has been used at least once before. * The spell was first used by Silas and Amara, who became the world's first immortal beings. * Vampires created by this spell possess abilities that vampires turned by the blood of other vampires do not. The Originals are unable to be killed by both the sun and the werewolf bite, though they are still affected by both. They can also compel vampires. Silas seems to be immune to the sun altogether, and can generate lifelike and powerful illusions. * According to Bonnie, Qetsiyah's version of the spell made Silas truly immortal without any weaknesses, other than the cure. * Presumably, the reason why Silas doesn't seem to have the same enhanced physical prowess that Vampires in general have is because of the difference in motive between the spell being cast upon himself and that of Esther when she used it on her family; Silas wanted to become immortal to spend eternity with his true love, whilst the Mikaelsons needed protection from their enemies. Category:Witchcraft Category:Supernatural Category:Immortal